


LU Angst One-shots

by Somewhat_Ficz



Series: Oneshots & Short Fics [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ...yes, Angst, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), No Beta, One Shot, no thoughts head empty, uh YES, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhat_Ficz/pseuds/Somewhat_Ficz
Summary: uh yes, hi welcome, i have no knowledge on how do you summary
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Oneshots & Short Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015575
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Live. Protect. Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I barely put effort into this so uh ignore the laziness, I just wanted to get an idea out of my head. this is the equivalent of doodling for no reason and only cuz u have an idea u want out of your head.
> 
> enjoy the angst :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it simple? We only ever have to fulfill the three reasons of our existence...
> 
> To Live, To Protect & To Fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

The stench of blood in the air was all he could smell. A feeling of dread flew over the atmosphere blocking out any light.

He grimaced when he tried to prop himself into a kneeling position.

_Why does everything hurt? Where’s the boys? Are they okay?_

He needed to wait no longer as his question was quickly answered. The view in front of him threatened to rival his worst nightmares.

“b-boys-“ His voice was quiet and rough.

He winced and winced as he scooted painfully slowly over to warriors. The closest one to him.

Warriors was covered in his own blood. Cuts and bruises scattered all over his body, each a different depth.

He checked for a pulse. He breathed out in relief. _At least he’s still breathing._

He looked at the other boys. They were in no condition to stay alive without medication. _He had to bring them help- he had to save his boys-_

 **_THUD THUD_ ** ****

He froze. Turning around swiftly, only to face a giant creature. Its scales were covered in armor, giant wings with sharp claws at the ends of it and sharp teeth covered in blood. It roared a bloodthirsty roar.

He moved a few steps back. The dragon’s eye caught him in its view until it moved to look behind him.

A predator. Preying on those wounded, uncaring of their lives.

_Time glared at it, he wasn’t letting it within an inch of his boys._

_\-----_

He was tired and wounded. He’s been fighting that monster for ages, and it doesn’t seem like it’s about to let up any soon. Unlike the dragon though, he was quickly getting rash with his movements.

It’s won’t be long before he loses too much blood from the gash inflicted on his side.

Warriors wakes up with a groan. Time looks back at him but doesn’t move from his position.

“o-old man? What’s going on?” He asks quietly.

_Time remembered why he stood up and fought in the first place, why he hasn’t given up just yet._

He was going to protect his boys from this beast, and he was going to do it even if it would become _his dying breath._

He doesn’t answer back. But instead, he takes a good last glimpse of his boys.

With quick reflex, his hand grabbed onto the mask. _The mask of a rage-filled god._

He puts the mask on his face… _and_ _it burned._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …He doesn’t stop punching the bark of nearby trees. Though his hands ache and bleed, he doesn’t stop.
> 
> “twilight stop! Just stop!” Wild yells.
> 
> He doesnt make eye contact, eyes profusely wandering on his bleeding hands.
> 
> “its- its not going to bring him back!“ Wild sniffles.
> 
> “…nothing will-“


	2. Upon A Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...he ris-...od will fall-...of moon-...he ris-...od will fall-...of moon-...he ris-...od will fall-...of moon-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol enjoy angst 
> 
> if it doesnt make sense well then darn
> 
> this was written at like 2am sooo-

“Wild?”

Twilight took a few steps closer.

“You okay cub?”

It was a night of a blood moon in Wild's Hyrule. The others were sound asleep, already having a few experiences with wild’s blood moons they finally could relax a tad more when one occurs.

Twilight was on watch this particular hour. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Besides wild being awake, poor guy couldn't sleep.

So twilight just let him be and continued with watch. Occasionally checking up on him.

All was fine...or so he thought.

“ ** _...he ris-...od will fall-...of moon-_** “ Wild mumbles.

Twilight takes quick notice, his current behavior entirely different from his quiet demeanor before.

“Wild. Wild can you hear me?”

He gets close and closer. Wild’s straight-up shaking right now.

“ _ **Herisesonceagain...theredofthemoonishissymbol...bloodwillfallfromhishands...thebloodofthehero-**_ “ Wild mumbles in a monotonous voice. As if he isn’t spiritually present.

The more he hears what comes out of Wild’s mouth the more he becomes cautious and terrified.

He places a hand on Wild's shoulder. “...Wild?”

No response. He just continues to mumble the exact same _mantra_ over and over and over.

“Wild!”

Fear surges in his body and he shifts wild’s shoulders over to his direction.

As soon as twilight catches sight of Wild’s eyes. He stumbles back.

Frozen in fear. Frozen in worry.

...

Wild’s eyes were a crimson red, mixed with black and purple. The color of _malice_.

He stared into nothing. Stared into the blank abyss.

His voice had not wavered nor stopped repeating the mantra.

This wasn't _wild_. There was no way that was wild.

Just as he approached wild and was about to place a hand on his shoulder and shake him gently. “Wild” or “it” stared deep into his eyes and said words that would haunt him as long as he lived.

“ ** _The hero...of the wild...is dead...he...is...mine-_** “ It cracked a smile. Eyes pulsing with the color of malice.

.

.

.

Twilight woke up panting.

“You okay pup? Nightmare?” Time asked.

Twilight ruffled with his hair. “Y-yeah”

Time yawned. Clearly tired but of course he wouldn't admit to it.

“You seem tired. I'm already awake by now. I can take over your watch. Go rest.”

“N-no I’m fine.”

“Seriously just sleep, don’t worry about it.”

Time finally agreed. He set up his post near the campfire when wild woke up from a nightmare. He’s had a lot of those lately.

Twilight might’ve thought that it was just a nightmare...but then things started to click.

“Can't sleep?” Twilight asked.

“Yeah, just another nightmare. Also, there might be a blood moon tonight. The signs show to it at least, but I'm not so sure.”

“...” Twilight looked wild in in the eye.


End file.
